


Start Me Up and Watch Me Go

by itricochets



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itricochets/pseuds/itricochets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about a man who can rodeo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Me Up and Watch Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mooresomore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/gifts).



> So the Hurricanes and Canadiens never seem to have afternoon games so fictional story is even more fictional. Title from Rihanna's _Shut Up and Drive_ ~~lame title is lame~~

“Stop perving on my goalie. And no, I’m not setting you up with him,” PK tells him.

Jeff blushes and recovers from the squeak he almost lets out by clearing his throat, albeit pretty badly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” And he’s not perving, he’s appreciating. It’s a fine line of a difference.

PK rolls his eyes. “Man, I thought you were into your captain,” and by now Jeff is pretty sure his face matches the red on his sweater, “and yet, you keep turning around and staring at Price. He’s noticed it too. Pretty sure everyone’s noticed it. It’s weird.”

“I’m not - shut up. He’s very...flexible. Good leg strength,” Jeff mumbles and PK gags.

“Skinner, I cannot unhear that. Or unsee it.”

“You see it every day!”

“Not like that. Jesus, man. Get laid. Elsewhere,” he pushes Jeff’s face away from the Habs net. “Go bother your own goalie and stay away from mine, you weirdo. THERE ARE CHILDREN AROUND!” he shouts as he skates away.

And Jeff catches himself because there are children around, more than usual; it’s freaking warm-ups at an afternoon game. He feels himself redden even more. With any luck, people might think he’s watching Price to see if he’s off his game.

Warm-ups are basically over at this point. Jeff shoots the puck a few more times and does a lap around the zone. He turns to glance at the other side of the again as Price skates to the bench, his mask pushed up. Their eyes meet and Price winks at him as he gets off the ice and heads to the locker room. PK is right behind him, shaking his head.

Jeff’s stomach drops and he flushes for about the eighteenth time in the last half hour. Well fuck.

 

~~~~

So the game happened. They lose in overtime, after blowing a two goal lead, and Jeff would like to forget the last five hours happened. His mind is racing with annoyance from the loss, guilt that he should have been more focused, and the desire to fuck the other team’s goalie which just makes him feel even more annoyed and guilty. He finds a quiet bar and is just settling into a dark corner booth, intending to get shit-faced (which is allowed at 6 PM so fuck you very much) when said goalie walks in. Jeff curses and hides his face into the giant glass of beer which doesn’t quite work as Price seems to have zoned in on him. Goalies are weird, man.

Jeff is greeted pleasantly with a “Skinner” as Carey sits next to him, a little too closely for Jeff’s comfort. “And how was your game?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you. We don’t take off until later tonight, figured I got some time.”

Jeff drains his glass. “How did you find me?”

Price shrugs. “I followed you.”

“Isn’t that against the law?”

“…No?” Carey grins at him. “How much of a lightweight are you?”

“’Mnot,” Jeff mutters, waving his arm. A waitress brings over another beer and asks Carey what he’s having.

“I’m driving so nothing for me and he’s done for the night after this.” Jeff gives him the finger as the waitress walks away. “So, Skinner. What was that?”

“What was what?”

“The staring.”

“I wasn’t staring,” Jeff insists, his eyes focused on the beer in front of him. It’s a lie and they both know it. Carey moves closer to him and damnit, that’s unfair. His senses are in overdrive, a combination of the beer and desire, he can feel Carey, smell him, hear him breathing lightly.

“Jeff, look at me.” And Jeff does and thanks whatever deity has made it so Carey isn’t looking at him with pity or derision. It’s just a smile, sweet and kind. “You were staring. And what I can’t figure out is if you were trying to get into my head or trying to get me into your bed.”

Jeff gawks at him before collapsing into giggles and Carey grins at him. “That was terrible.”

Carey laughs. “Yeah. But it worked. Was I wrong?”

Jeff sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “PK said he wouldn’t say anything.”

“He didn’t have to.” Carey’s fingers follows the trail in his hair, his hand tightening around the curls at the base of his neck and Jeff ‘s breath hitches. “Tell me. Do you want me?”

Jeff can feel the tips of his ears burn and the need he’s been trying to ignore is coursing through him. “Yes,” he manages to whisper.

“All you had to do was ask,” Carey murmurs against his ear and Jeff turns his head, takes a chance and grazes his lips against Carey’s. He pulls back a little uncertainly but Carey follows him, pushing him farther against the booth, practically looming over him, and kisses him deeply. Jeff reaches down, his fingers skimming up Carey’s slacks, alongside his thigh and squeezes lightly. Groaning, Carey pulls back and licks his lips, both of them breathing hard.

“Let’s get out of here.” Carey throws a few bills down on the table and grabs Jeff up by the hand, who just goes with it because he’s not sure he can manage to do anything right now that doesn’t involve getting right back to where they were a moment ago.

“What a gentleman. Didn’t know cowboys were so gentlemanly,” Jeff grins, clutching Carey’s arm more out of desire to not fall down than anything else.

Carey pulls back and studies him for a few seconds. “So that’s your angle? You like to watch me ride?” Jeff’s eyes widen and fuck. That was not supposed to come out. Carey smirks at him, his voice a low drawl. “That’s it, that’s what’s been getting to you. Is it just riding or do you like how I work with a rope?” And Jeff’s answer comes in form of a whimper because now a whole slew of images have popped into his head and damnit. He doesn’t quite know how to respond.

Carey leans him back against the table, pressing against him. Jeff is hard as a rock and Carey shifts slightly, grinning when Jeff cries out. “Well now, I didn’t have to use the lasso to catch you. Guess we’ll just have to stick to riding.” He kisses Jeff on the nose lightly, teasingly. “How do you want me, mmm? Do you want me to ride your cock...or your ass?”

And both options sound pretty good to Jeff, he can feel his eyes glaze over at the possibilities forming in his head and lets out a small moan.

“Jeff.” Carey snaps his fingers. “Stay with me here.”

“Sorry,” he lets out a nervous giggle which is not helping and Price is getting this look on his face that Cam gets sometimes and Jeff wonders if that’s a goalie thing. “Let’s just go.”

They go back to his place, Jeff giving Carey directions all the while wondering if it would be inappropriate to touch him. He decides against it

Jeff opens the door, Carey following closely behind. “So,” he starts to say but he’s slammed up against the wall before he can get the next word out. Carey’s mouth is on his, one hand in Jeff’s hair, the other working his cock through his pants. Jeff knows the sounds he’s making are ridiculous considering they just started at this but he can’t help it, he wants everything and it feels so good. He grabs Carey around the shoulder, pulling him closer and giving him some leverage to pull himself up. Carey moves his hands to Jeff’s waist, lifting Jeff off the floor, and pulls back. “You figure out what you want yet?”

“Yeah,” Jeff gasps, “but not here. Bedroom. Down the hall."

“Am I carrying you?”

Jeff lowers his eyelashes a little and grins. “Well, you are the gentlemanly cowboy.”

“Alright, Skinner,” Carey laughs and hoists him over his shoulder, “you’ll get your fantasy.” He smacks Jeff’s ass who whimpers again in response because words fail him. He lets Jeff down easily when they get to the bedroom and Jeff’s nerves take over.

“Um, I know it’s weird but I just-” Carey quiets him with a kiss and strokes his face.

“Don’t overthink this, okay? It’s just sex.”

And Jeff nods because he wants it be really great sex, because if you’re going to sleep with the guy you’ve been fantasizing about, it better be really great sex. He grabs at Carey, leans back toward the bed, pulling him on top of him.

“I want you to fuck me,” he says hoarsely. “I want you to…” he trails off, his mouth dry and unable to bring himself to say the words he’s thought so many times.

“Jeff,” Carey whispers against his neck, his mouth pressing against Jeff’s pulse, “say it. I want to hear you beg for it.”

And Jeff blushes for what must be the billionth time of the night and mumbles “I want you to ride my ass. Hard.”

Carey looks at him, eyes dark and encouraging as he plays with the waistband of Jeff’s slacks. “More.”

“From behind,” he continues, his voice cracking. “Take me from behind, hold me down and fuck me. Make me scream; make me feel it, ride me. Please.”

The look Carey gives him makes him feel weak all over but emboldened. He scoots backward, Carey’s eyes following his every move, and gets a condom and lube from the nightstand. Jeff bites his lip, waiting for a signal of some kind but Carey just sits there, scrutinizing him. “Is this some kind of weird goalie voodoo?”

“More like rodeo voodoo. Don’t want to scare you off.”

“I’m not scared,” Jeff replies. His voice is a little higher than he’d like it to be but he means it. He’s a little apprehensive and hesitant but he’s not scared. And he’s horny so that just takes over everything right now. “Get over here and fuck me.”

“Can’t deny you when ask so nice so nicely,” Carey laughs and crawls up the bed toward him. He shrugs off his jacket and stretches out on top of Jeff, kissing him hard. Jeff’s fingers have a mind of their own, unbuttoning first his then Carey’s shirt and throwing them somewhere while Carey has one hand cupping Jeff’s face, the other on the bed for leverage as he grinds down. Jeff rubs up hard against him, hands grasping at Carey everywhere, panting desperately against his mouth. As good as it feels, it’s not what he wants. He needs skin on skin, needs Carey inside him, riding his ass into next week. “Fuck. Carey. Please.”

Carey pulls back, his face flushed, eyes dark. He turns over onto his back, bringing Jeff with him. “Strip first. Then get me ready.” Jeff swallows hard, looking down on him. Stripping himself of his pants, he bites Carey’s neck lightly, and nips his way down his torso, fingers playing with his nipples. Carey’s got one hand still in his hair, his grip tightening as Jeff opens his slacks and pulls them down his legs, letting the hard cock spring free. He nuzzles at Carey’s crotch, licking and pressing little kisses alongside the length of his cock, spurred on by the moans of pleasure and hand in his hair, directing him. Jeff moves down a little, sucking the head of Carey’s erection, cupping his balls as he takes him further in his mouth. Carey fucks his mouth fast and deep, Jeff moaning around the length of his cock. After a few minutes, Carey pushes him off, drags Jeff up so he’s lying face down on the bed. “You wanted me to ride your ass hard?”

“Yeah,” Jeff whimpers, licking his lips.

“I’m not going to be gentle,” Carey tells him, his hands doing the opposite of his words as he softly trails his fingers down Jeff’s back. Jeff shifts slightly to look him in the eye. “You’d better not be.”

“Lift up and spread,” Carey says softly, pushing Jeff’s head down onto the pillow. He reaches across to grab the lube. After spreading some on his fingers, he pours a little along Jeff’s ass before sliding one finger in. Jeff breathes in sharply, adjusting and fucking himself on the new girth. When Carey adds a second finger, Jeff cries out and grabs his hand. “Just…I’m good. Go.”

“So impatient,” and Jeff can hear the amusement in his voice, “like a young buck. Guess you really do need someone to lasso you in.” And fuck because if they ever do this again, Jeff is pretty sure he’s going to beg Carey to bring a rope and wear a damn cowboy hat. He hears the tear of the condom wrapper, feels Carey get into position behind him, thinks about the pictures he’s seen of Carey riding a horse, of seeing him in practice or during games and what that does to him no matter how hard he tries to control it. When Carey presses into him, it takes everything he has not to push all the way back. He forces himself to breathe, adjusting to the girth, allowing Carey to set the pace.

They start off slow, Carey moving in a little deeper with each thrust, gradually gaining speed. Jeff’s head is down and he’s got one hand on the headboard, the other clenched in the pillow. Carey pulls him up a little more, pushing himself fully inside Jeff who cries out into the pillow. “No, no,” Carey murmurs, “I want to hear you, Jeff. And don’t touch yourself.” Which, fuck.

Jeff obliges though, pulling himself up and pushing himself as far back against Carey as possible. Carey’s hands are pressed tightly around his hips, riding him hard. Jeff lets himself get louder with each thrust; he can feel his throat getting rawer than if he’d been yelling for two hours on the bench, his cock rubbing against the comforter, leaking all over it. Carey grabs at his hair, yanking his head back, telling him to cry out harder. “Come on, Skinner. Yell out for me.”

“Fuck you,” Jeff mutters, “fuck me harder and I will.”

“You think you’re ready for the big leagues?”

“Come on, Price,” he half-yells and nearly loses his balance as Carey picks him up easily, Jeff’s legs wrapping around Carey’s thighs. “Oh fuck.” He has nothing to rut against now, his cock smacking against his stomach while Carey rides him. He screams out louder now, a breathless litany of curses mingled with Carey’s name, begging for more, faster, harder. Carey raises him up, Jeff firmly planted on his lap, and drives into him more forcefully. Jeff lays his head back onto Carey’s shoulder. “Please,” he mumbles. “I need…so hard.” Carey presses a kiss against his hair. “Patience.”

Jeff is feeling pretty much fucked at this point, boneless and drained. He lets Carey support his weight, grabbing at his fingers, behind him at his thighs and ass, just trying to get as much to remember as possible. He can feel Carey losing control, can hear his breaths get shorter and shallower. Carey pitches them forward so Jeff is flat out on the bed, Carey still inside him as deep as he can go, bottoming out. He starts to move against the bed, legs still tangled up with Carey’s, who is fucking him as hard as he can. Jeff can feel himself coming; he doesn’t bother to stifle it, throws his head back and yells as he spills out onto the comforter, clenching hard. Carey thrusts a few more times before he still and comes with a muffled yell into Jeff’s shoulder.

It’s a few minutes before either of them move; Carey pulls out carefully and flops back onto the bed. “C’mere,” he mumbles, pulling Jeff atop him.

“Do you want to stay the night?”

“Can’t. Got a flight to catch,” Carey grunts and, seemingly out of sheer will, pushes himself up and out of bed. He disposes of the condom, cleans himself up, and starts to dress.

“Right,” Jeff says. He knew that. He sits up a little tentatively. His ass hurts and he’ll definitely feel this for at least a few days.

Carey looks at him carefully. “You okay?”

Jeff nods. “Yeah. This was, this was really great. It was perfect, actually.” He feels himself redden all over. “Thank you.” He reaches down to grab his boxers, and slides them on. “I’ll walk you out.”

Carey grins and rubs his jaw. “Wow. How gentlemanly.” Jeff grins back and shoulder checks him lightly as they walk to the door.

“You know, I’m probably going to do a few rodeos this summer. You should check them out in person.”

“Yeah, maybe I will,” Jeff replies, trying not to sound too eager and failing miserably. Blushing, he tries to duck his head but Carey’s too quick for him and catches him in a kiss.

“You’d better. I’d hate to think I did all this for nothing.”

Jeff tries not to look too delighted and goes with it. “All you had to do was ask.”


End file.
